Sweet Child O' Mine
by IzumiIncarnate
Summary: After a brutal attack, Yusuke and Kurama get all they ever wanted, children, but will this finally be the perfect life, or add more complications Mpreg. rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

AN: For those of you that have read "Surprise" you know that the first few chapters of that story really suck. I wrote them a year and a half ago, and, well they just suck. So I decided a long time ago that I would post a new version of the fic in order to tell the story how I really wanted it to be told. So, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy the new version!

Sweet O' Mine

It was no later than five in the morning when Kurama was abruptly awoken from a sudden loss of heat and a jerky movement in his bed. He heard his fiancé trod across their floor and make his way to their bathroom. Kurama slowly opened his bleary eyes, trying to wrap his head around Yusuke's sudden departure when he heard the retching and splashing noise coming from the bathroom as his lover expelled his stomach's contents.

Concern swarmed around him as he slowly climbed out of bed, hissing as the cold air hit his naked skin. He walked to the bathroom doorway and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed as he looked at his partner kneeling in front of the toilet. The acidic smell hurt Kurama's nose as he slowly moved forward to rub Yusuke's back affectionately.

"Are you alright, Love?" He asked when at last Yusuke was done vomiting.

"I don't know. It's weird, I didn't eat anything strange last night so it doesn't make sense. I'm sick of this. I've been throwing up almost everyday for the last week," Yusuke stood slowly, his head spinning as he put his weight on the sink counter, looking over at Kurama.

"I want you to go see Genkai about this, okay?"

"Fine," Yusuke replied as he grabbed his toothbrush and quickly brushed away the stink. "I can't go today though, Genkai is out of town visiting some other old hermit and Yukina is still on vacation with Kuwabara and the twins."

"Right… I forgot about that. Alright, you don't have to go today, but I do want you to stay at the house, and if you can't manage that just don't go too far."

Yusuke gave Kurama a glare that successfully conveyed just how much he disliked the idea of being cooped up in the house all day.

"Don't give me that look, I'm just trying to make sure you'll be okay. Someone has to stop you from behaving recklessly."

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke went with Kurama as they walked back into the bedroom, and quickly threw on some comfortable clothes before climbing back into the bed. He must have fallen back asleep because next thing he knew, Kurama was fully dressed in his business suit with his hair pulled into a low pony-tail as he kissed Yusuke on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself today, alright? I'll call a couple times during the day to make sure that you're alright, but I have a late meeting with Koenma tonight, so I won't be home until around 10, alright?"

"Alright."

"I love you, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I love you too, Kurama. Have fun talking to diaper-breath." Kurama smiled lightly and said, "Oh yeah, loads of fun," before finally walking out the door and towards his work.

Kurama took his time walking to work that morning, much like he did most mornings. He didn't have to worry about getting reprimanded for being late, or anything of the sort seeing as he was the CEO of the company. He had stayed in college until he was 26, earning his doctorate in botany. He hadn't quite figured out what exactly he was planning on doing after getting his degree since he had stayed in school that long mostly to make his mother feel more secure. He found that the idea of working as a scientist or being a professor bored him, and so two and a half years ago, he started his business.

On the outside it seemed like a high-class body-guard company, but the "body guards" Kurama hired weren't the kind of people to walk a singer backstage. No, basically he was in cooperation with Koenma in forming a temp-spirit-detective agency. Most of his employees worked there a couple months at a time, in fact, Yusuke was the only fighter employed full-time. Other familiar faces would show up every once and a while such as Chu, Rinku, Jin and Touya during their few visits to the Ningenkai, and on a strictly case-by-case basis, Kuwabara. Occasionally their work would also get Hiei involved in it some how, as he was still working for the border control for Lord Enki. Only once since the company's founding had the original four of "team Urameshi" worked together, and in all honesty, Kurama doubted that they ever would again. He was a businessman now, Kuwabara was a father and a teacher, and Hiei lived in the Makai with his lover Mokuro. Yusuke was the only one who hadn't changed in his fighting or life style in any significant way since the group split up less than two years after they had become a team.

Kurama walked into the sky-scraper that was his company, and made his way briskly towards his office. His newest secretary, and an old ally, Mitarai gave him a long list of missed calls, and told him that Koenma had to reschedule for tomorrow, but the SDF would be coming down later that day for a surprise inspection. Kurama slowly walked into his office, sat behind his large Chinese mahogany desk, and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly all the while. It had been a long day already, and it was only 9 o'clock.

Yusuke finally awoke around noon to the sound of his phone ringing. Gracelessly flinging his arm off the bed and blindly groping for the phone, he knocked over a lamp and a picture frame before finally answering it.

"…What?" He asked groggily into the phone. He was still tired for some reason, and still a bit nauseous, so he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Wow, Kurama said you weren't feeling well, but I didn't know you were that bad. You sound like shit."

"Thanks, Ma. Glad to know. What do you want?"

"Well, Kurama told me that I might want to come by and give you some food and at least stay with you for an hour or so since he's going to be working late."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little while," Yusuke said impatiently, nearly hanging up on his mother before stopping as he heard her say something. "What was that, Ma? I didn't hear you."

"I said that I'm outside your apartment door. I've been knocking for the last 10 minutes but you never heard me."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," Yusuke quickly walked out of his room, not bothering to comb his hair or anything as he answered the front door. He invited Atsuko in, and he sat at the table and chatted with her as she made him ramen. Or at least, that was what she was going to make, but not five minutes after Yusuke started eating it, he ended up running to the bathroom and throwing up.

Atsuko sighed, and made him some tea as she waited for her son to return. When Yusuke came back, he plopped down at the table, and put his head on the table, groaning lightly for a few minutes. He accepted the tea from his mother and it seemed to help his stomach because he was able to keep down some chicken-noodle soup after that.

"So, Yusuke, you have no idea what is causing you to be sick?" Atsuko asked worriedly.

"I don't have a fucking clue. It's actually quite annoying. I hate throwing up in general, but throwing up for no apparent reason is driving me crazy."

"Yeah, I know that one. I ended up getting really bad morning sickness when I was pregnant with you, and for a while there I thought I must have been dying from some kind of horrible sickness, but it was just you."

"Good to know I wasn't some kind of horrible sickness," he said as he started to stand up, making his vision fade around the edges and a pins and needles sensations spread through his body.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a head rush. Why don't we go watch an old movie or something?"

"Sure, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, something really 80's or 90's."

"Hm… I got it. We should watch Mrs. Doubtfire."

"Sure, why the hell not?"

It was some where around five when Atsuko finally left Yusuke's apartment. Once again he found himself inexplicably tired as he made his way back to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. His nausea, thankfully, had finally cleared, for now at least. He was about to fall asleep when the phone rang again.

"Ma, I swear, so help me God, that if you haven't called to tell me something important I'm going to take my spirit gun and stuff it up-" His threat was cut short however when he heard Kurama say on the other end, "Yusuke, it's me. I take it you have fun with Atsuko today."

"Wasn't bad, but I was about to take a nap and I didn't want her bugging me."

"Well I'm afraid the nap will have to wait. The SDF is taking Koenma's place for the meeting today, and for some reason they want you present."

"Probably want me to do a case for them."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm not nauseous, and for the most part I don't have any head-rushes any more, so if they have a case for me that a B demon or below, I can do it."

"… Alright. Meet me over here when you can."

"Alright, be there in a half-hour." As Yusuke hung up the phone, he realized just how much he had wanted that nap. He sighed and walked over to his dresser, dragging out his usual fighting uniform. When ever he had a case that was upper B or above, he always made sure to wear a loose-fitting gi, but for these kinds of cases, he loved the classic style of the streetfighter/greaser. He put on his dark-wash jeans, black belt, and a tight fitting white tee-shirt. As he put the shirt on, however, he realized that his rock-hard abs weren't rock-hard anymore, still better than the average man, but not anything impressive.

"God, I'm throwing up all the time, AND gaining weight? I probably should go by grandma's tomorrow and see if she can't find out what the hell is wrong with me."

He put on the leather fingerless gloves, and the lightweight black leather jacket that so completed the look and walked out of his apartment.

"I still don't understand why diaper-breath would send you tools here to tell us about a lower B-class demon. Why couldn't he just tell us like he usually does?" Yusuke snapped at the SDF an hour later. They were standing in front of him, most of them wearing painful scowls as they looked at the man they once tried to destroy.

"Well, the thing is, it looks as though this particular demon for some reason has an affinity for human weapons, mostly firearms. He's been going through the cities shooting people at random in broad day-light. We need to have him eradicated."

"… Fine. Can I do it tomorrow?" Yusuke said venomously. He found that he was in a bad mood today, and King Yama's favorite stooges weren't helping his temper.

"Yes, he was injured lightly last night, so he won't be doing anything tonight, however we would appreciate it if you would please do it first thing in the morning."

"Whatever. He'll be dead before noon, happy?" He said, and he couldn't help muttering, "giving me a freakin' schedule to follow. Out of all of us, I'm the only one who has actually killed everyone I was supposed to kill, as opposed to these shit-for-brains who couldn't even finish me off when I was dead." He said it as he was stalking out of the office. He wanted to head home. He was tired, and hungry, and just not in a good mood, so fuck the SDF if they wanted to hire someone who would stand there politely and listen to what they had to say, maybe they should just do the damn jobs themselves.

Yusuke was already passed out on the couch when Kurama reached his office a half-hour later. Yusuke's office was simplistic, and down to earth. He didn't spend much time in it, he was usually fighting instead of sitting behind a desk. His wooden desk was accompanied with a large black leather couch, the black office chair, and a few white boards on the wall. All and all, there wasn't much to look at in his office. There were only two frames in his office and both had been there since the business was founded. One was the badge he wore during the Makai tournament along with the group number he had drawn from the bag. The other was a picture of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, Shizuru and Keiko standing outside Genkai's temple shortly after the dark tournament. It was Yusuke's favorite picture in the world, and he had never understood why Kurama seemed to dislike it so much. Kurama never told Yusuke that he had seen him and Keiko making out behind one of the trees about twenty minutes before the picture was taken. It was the first time he realized just how much he cared for Yusuke. It was the first time he felt his heart begin to break.

"Love?" Kurama said, patting Yusuke on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Yusuke said groggily, looking up at the kitsune. "What's happening?"

"I just finished the meeting with the SDF. They aren't happy with your attitude, but they can't do anything about it since you're my top employee."

"Hmm…" Yusuke said with a smile. "Some might think that I'm only the best employee because I'm screwing the boss." He slowly sat up, his blood feeling thick in his veins as the exhaustion tried to force its way out of his system. "So, are we heading home?"

"Yes." Yusuke stood, his body shaky as he struggled to wake up. "Are you alright, Yusuke? You seem like you're still not feeling well," Kurama asked a few minutes later as they walked towards their apartment.

"I'm fine, Fluffy. Just tired is all."

"What time did you wake back up?"

"Around noon."

"And you are still tired?"

"Yeah, that's the weird thing."

"Yusuke, I want you to take Kuwabara with you on the mission tomorrow. He just got back home tonight, and said that he would be fine with it."

"Alright, sounds good."

Kurama opened their apartment door and walked in with Yusuke, locking it closed behind him, and walking with Yusuke to the bedroom. They tiredly stripped down and climbed into bed, both of them falling asleep almost immediately in each other's arms.

Just like clockwork, the next morning Kurama was woken up at about five to the sound of his lover vomiting in the bathroom.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have this?" Kurama muttered as he walked to the bathroom. "Love, are you still alive in there?"

"I wish not. I've died twice and both times it was less painful than this shit." Yusuke said before his stomach expelled the last of its contents. Yusuke slowly stood, grabbing his toothbrush to wash the putrid smell and taste of vomit away.

"Are you gonna go back to bed?"

"Might as well stay up and get this shit over with so the SDF can stop riding me like mechanical bull. They keep this shit up and I'm gonna bite off one of their heads," Yusuke said before rinsing out his mouth a final time and walking back to the bedroom. "Besides, Kuwabara's up by this time in the morning getting the girls ready for school and Kuwabara has to be back by noon today in order to teach his class so we have to get this done quickly."

"Okay. Will you go by Genkai's today?"

"Yes, Fluffy I'll go see Genkai. Maybe if I'm a good boy I'll get a sticker and a lollipop when I leave. Stop babying me, I can take care of myself." Yusuke snapped as he put on his clothing.

"What's gotten into you suddenly?" Kurama asked defensively.

"I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean that I'm just… Frustrated and tired and sick. I just wanna get this over with that way I can go back to being myself."

"It's okay, Yusuke. We'll get this figured out and make you all better, then life can go back to normal."

"Okay. I'm gonna go ahead and get outta here, I have to make sure to get there before Kuwabara takes in the twins, that way Yukina can do it."

"Alright, Love. Be careful, and I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Okay. I love you Fluffy.

"I love you, Yusuke."

"Hey Urameshi, what's up?" Kuwabara said when Yusuke called him a few minutes after climbing into his car.

"King Yama's bitch brigade wants me to kill a demon for them that's causing them problems."

"And you're calling me because…."

"Well… Kurama's making me go with a chaperone so I'm dragging your ass with me."

"Why is Kurama making me come with you? Last I heard you were still a demon king, so why do you need me, a human, to go with you."

"Look here, it's just a lower B, will you come or not?"

"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me Urameshi."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said before flipping his phone shut with a smile. Kuwabara had changed so much over the years it was hard to believe that just ten years ago he was a no-good street punk. Kuwabara had gone all the way through high school and even to college and was now a professor at a local community college teaching demon folklore through the ages. He had managed to keep his life as a member of team Urameshi and his life as a father and professor separate. Now Kuwabara had his own house in a good part of town and everything he could ask for.

Fifteen minutes after his conversation with Yusuke, Kuwabara answered his front door to see his tired friend standing there.

"Hey Urameshi, Yukina's making breakfast for the twins, feel free to have some." Yusuke would have loved to, but the minute the smell of the sizzling bacon and eggs sent Yusuke running to the guest bathroom to throw up.

"Jesus, Urameshi! Is this why Kurama wanted me to come with?"

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling great recently. I've been tired, throwing up, and light-headed. Not only that but my spirit and demon energy has been fluctuating like crazy."

"Do you want Yukina to take a look at you before we leave?"

"No, 'cuz if I'm actually sick that'll make fluffy right and I'll never hear the end of it. I'll just sit outside and wait for you to get ready."

"Alright."

After sitting on the porch for almost half-an-hour Yusuke finally heard the door behind him creak open and saw two cute little red-heads looking at him.

"UNCLE YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they said in unison, tackling him down to the ground.

"Oof, hi girls," Yusuke said with a smile, he loved Kuwabara's twins Ami and Emi. They were two of the most adorable girls he had ever laid eyes on. With beautiful red-hair, and wide, stunning chocolate eyes they seemed to gush emotion. It was hard for just about anyone to resist their charms.

"Now come on girls, you have to go to school and Daddy and Uncle Yusuke have work to do," Yukina said, gently nudging the girls along.

"Bye Daddy, bye Uncle Yusuke," The girls said in unison before hugging Kuwabara goodbye.

"You have the cutest girls." Yusuke said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's get going, I have a class to teach so we have to wrap this up."

"I know. I know. In that case let me drive, you drive like an old man." Yusuke said with a grin as they climbed into his car.

A couple hours later, Kurama sat in his office, his mind racing, something just felt wrong. He was waiting for Koenma to arrive for their monthly meeting. It was when Koenma would rant on and on about what demons to catch, what protocol to follow, and eventually bitching about Yusuke. It wasn't that Koenma didn't like Yusuke, quite the opposite, it was that King Yama didn't like Yusuke which caused problems everywhere. His father was still convinced that a demon that strong shouldn't be allowed to set foot in human world, and he was furious to learn that Yusuke was in a relationship with Kurama who was also seen as being too dangerous to be in the Ningenkai.

Kurama felt uneasy today, he was worried about Yusuke which was something he was not used to feeling. He didn't ever have to worry about Yusuke, he almost never faced anyone above B class in the Ningenkai, and most demons were terrified of him once they knew he was Raizen's heir and Genkai's pupil. That deadly combination scared the piss out of most demons and made them immediately surrender to the former demon king. So why was Kurama so worried about him right now? It didn't make any sense. Sure Yusuke was sick, but Kurama had seen Yusuke take on Kurama with a few cracked ribs and a broken arm, why couldn't Yusuke kill a lower B while a little nauseous?

"Be careful Yusuke…" was all Kurama could think as he sat at his desk.

"GODDAMMIT!!!!" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara chased down the demon. "I hate this fucker so goddamn much! We've been chasing him for two straight hours," Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara before increasing their speed. Usually Yusuke could go for a nice three-week run and be perfectly fine but with him feeling sick he was already starting to tire, but so too was the demon they were chasing.

Yusuke was charging his spirit gun as he ran, and he was about to fire at the demon when he suddenly turned around and shot at them. The first bullet hit Kuwabara's shoulder, making the man fall to the ground and yelp in pain. Yusuke was so preoccupied worrying about his friend that he didn't notice the demon coming closer to him.

The next thing he felt was the red-hot pain of a bullet entering his shoulder towards the chest. Yusuke fell the ground and felt as the demon shot him twice more, once in the arm, once in the thigh.

"OH FUCK!!!" he yelled as he gripped his injuries, looking up at the demon with a venomous look. Yusuke wanted to make him pay but the last thing he felt was the butt of his assailent's gun connect with his temple, effectively knocking him out cold.

Kurama remained nervous as he listened to the toddler before him ramble on and on. When the phone on his desk suddenly rang it startled him, making him jump slightly before picking up the phone.

"Mr. Kuwabara is on line one. He says it's an emergency."

"Put him through," Kurama said nervously. "Kuwabara, what's the problem?"

"It's Urameshi. We caught up with the demon but he shot at us. He shot Urameshi three times and me once."

"Did he get away, is Yusuke alright?"

"The demon's dead. I made sure of that. As for Urameshi… I don't know. He's hurt bad Kurama. We're on our way to Genkai's."

"I'll meet you there," Kurama said before slamming down the phone. "I'm sorry Koenma this will have to wait. Yusuke's injured." And with that Kurama promptly left the office and slammed into his car. He sped out of the parking garage and into the streets. "Please Yusuke, be alright…"

"Genkai! We could use your help!" Kuwabara yelled as he got to the top of the temple stairs. He had carried Yusuke for almost three miles, and he was exhausted. He fell to the ground under Yusuke's weight.

"Oh my God Kuwabara what the hell happened?!"

"Yusuke got shot three times and I got shot once."

"With energy?"

"No. Bullets. Hurts like hell. Demon dead. Carried Urameshi here. Can't breathe," Kuwabara said before passing out.

"Good, God." Genkai said as she, Boton, and Yukina all carried them inside. Yukina was crying over Kuwabara and healing his injuries while Boton and Genkai worked on Yusuke. They had managed to heal his arm and shoulder wound, but Yusuke was still injured badly. The bullet had hit a major artery in Yusuke's leg and he'd lost a lot of blood and his body was already in shock. Boton went to heal his stomach when the energy around it zapped her.

"Move out of the way girl, let me look at him." Genkai said moving close to her pupil. She put her hand lightly on his stomach and felt another heartbeat below. She looked up suddenly in disbelief.

"What is it Genkai? What's wrong with him?"

"He's… He's pregnant."

Within an hour after getting the call, Kurama arrived at Genkai's. He practically threw himself out of the moving car and lunged for the temple. He threw open the doors and could already sense Yusuke's waning energy. He charged for the room he sensed Yusuke was in, but was stopped short by a Genkai-road-block. He began to protest, but the old woman cut him short.

"I will let you see Yusuke in just a minute, but there's something you should know first. Don't worry, right now it looks like he's not in critical condition or anything, but we found a few things while examining him. There is a very rare thing that can happen to some humans when the go through the process of becoming a demon. After their death it takes their bodies a few minutes in order to adjust to the demon powers. In some instances they have been known to change physically to match their ancestors, grow horns, extra limbs, tattoos, ect. In Yusuke's case he has gained the ability to conceive and carry children. There's no easy way to tell you this Kurama, but Yusuke's pregnant. The last known case was over 1000 years ago so it was no surprise we didn't know. Now here's the deal, Yusuke is going to become extremely weak during the pregnancy, it's going to sap his demonic energy. During that time, the demon is almost completely reliant on their mate. I know that you and Yusuke have not actually gone through the mating ritual, but he will be relying on your demonic energy to keep him through. Now, I need to know that you will be there by Yusuke's side throughout this process or I will terminate this pregnancy. I will not let my student die because you weren't there for him. If you leave he will die. Do you understand, me?"

"Of course I do, I understand. I will be with Yusuke through this. I will stay by his side. I will not leave him to die by himself. How badly was he injured, is the baby okay?"

"We aren't sure about the baby, his body had already slipped into shock. He was shot three times once in the shoulder, arm, and leg. The shot in the leg knicked an artery and he's lost a lot of blood. He's also got cuts, bruises, internal bleeding, and a few broken bones," Genkai said with a sigh. Kurama took a minute to gather his emotions before asking, "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Genkai said as she led Kurama to the backroom.

When Kurama walked in the room he could not believe what he saw. Boton and Yukina sat above Yusuke, exhausted and sweating from the effort of healing him. Yusuke was on a mat, in a state worse than Kurama had ever seen him. He was panting and sweating. There was blood on the floor and clothes from his wounds. His body was still shaking slightly from shock.

Kurama stood in complete disbelief for a moment, before slowly walking to where his lover's head lay on the floor and gently placed it in his lap. Never before had Kurama felt so utterly useless. He had no plan, no strategy, all he could do was hope, and that scared the shit out of him.

Over the course of the next few days, Genkai's temple became a breeding ground for insecurity and tension. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke remained unconscious for more than two days after the attack. While Yusuke remained unconscious due to traumatic injuries, Kuwabara was in horrible shape from exhausting his spirit energy while getting Yusuke to the temple. Half-way through the second day, Kuwabara awoke around noon on the second day.

At that time, Kurama was with Yusuke in his room. Just like many of his rooms, Yusuke had barely decorated his room at Genkai's. He was always too busy moving from one place to another to bother decorating. There in the bare room he lay unconscious, his head rested lightly in his lover's lap. Kurama ran his fingers through Yusuke's hair, murmuring words of encouragement, though he wasn't particularly sure to whom or about what the words were said. He couldn't get his mind off the thought of his baby nestled in Yusuke's stomach, and wanted with all his might for them to both be okay. It was startling to realize that the baby, which Kurama spent so much time agonizing over, Yusuke still didn't know about. Kurama wondered how he would tell his lover, and what his reaction might be.

Kurama looked up as he heard the door slide open, and watched as Kuwabara limped into the room. "I heard about Urameshi. Is he gonna be okay?" He said, sitting down next to Kurama.

"I certainly hope so. Yukina tell you that he was pregnant?"

"Yeah. It's really weird to think about though, and to be honest it kinda grosses me out a little, but I'm happy for you guys. You'll make great parents, and it's amazing to have a kid."

"I can imagine."

"It's hard to believe that Urameshi got hurt this bad. I don't think I've ever seen him this beat. Usually he's the one protectin' my ass, and this time I couldn't even help him," Kuwabara said with a sad sigh.

"Don't think that way, Kuwabara. I'm sure Yusuke will be alright."

"I hope so, otherwise I don't think I could forgive myself."

"He will be alright, Kuwabara. Yusuke will be just fine," Kurama said, hoping to God the words that came out of his mouth were true.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed. For those of you that have not read "Surprise", if you want to know more of the story, you can read that, however the first 5 chapters are absolute shit. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought and please read and review. Luv ya guys!

Izumi_Incarnate


	2. Sound of Silence

AN: Alright, I know that this has been a long time coming, and I so sorry it's taken so very long, but I hope it's alright. I haven't been writing much lately, so it might be a bit shaky, but I hope you guys like. Please read and review, and shoot me an email at .com. Luv ya guys, and thanks so much for reading my stuff!

The Sound of Silence

It wasn't until a day after Kuwabara awoke, that Yusuke began to show signs of the early stages of waking up. At first it was little more than grunts or moans, which didn't really count as being awake, but still was more than any of them had seen from him. Kurama never left his side other than to use the bathroom and he had only slept six hours in those three days. Puu who, like Yusuke was unconscious, had been brought into the house, and was taking up half of the room as he became closer and closer to consciousness. In fact, because the giant bird was more animated than was Yusuke, Kurama used the bird an indicator by which to measure how well his lover was doing. Puu would occasionally grunt or shake his body, which seemed to mean that both he and his counter-part were no longer in a coma, but just in a deep recuperative sleep.

Kurama was barely able to sit up he was so exhausted. While his body was begging for sleep, his mind wouldn't shut up long enough for him to get almost any rest. His mind raced with three or four different thoughts at a time, all of which were either about Yusuke or about their baby. While a huge part of him was so excited about the baby, he couldn't help but worry if Yusuke would even want to go through with the pregnancy. He knew that the main reason Yusuke and Keiko's relationship was so strained was because Keiko wanted to tie Yusuke down, to tame him, and Yusuke wasn't ready for that kind of lifestyle. Kurama had already come to the conclusion that if Yusuke wanted to end the pregnancy he would stand behind his lover, even if it shattered his heart in the process. After all, they were still uncertain if this was just a one-time occurrence and Yusuke may never be able to be pregnant again, or if it followed some kind of cycle.

Another part of him, admittedly a small part, and one that he wasn't too fond of, thought that the idea of a male being pregnant was just so weird. He had taken way too many biology classes both in grade school and college for his mind to quite wrap around the concept. But he decided in the end that it didn't matter, he had wanted so long to have kids with Yusuke and never thought that they would ever be able to have them. Even adoption had been off-limits to them. Demons didn't adopt, as it was extremely difficult to raise a demon that wasn't of your species. You couldn't properly teach them how to use its powers. Human adoption was out as well, what if they adopted a human with no spirit awareness at all, with Yusuke still being a rather hot target for assassination attempts, and with so many demons angry at both of them, how could they put a child with absolutely no defense in that situation?

Kurama's mind continued to swarm with thoughts like these that were only interrupted by the occasional visitor. Mostly Genkai or Yukina visited in order to check on Yusuke, even though they were pretty much useless when it came to the baby. They had absolutely no idea how to help with this kind of pregnancy, and even if they wanted to Yusuke's energy would zap them if their hands came too close to the abdomen. The only other thing that stopped his mind from over-thinking everything was when he saw for the first time in days Yusuke's chocolate eyes slowly open as his mind desperately tried to remember everything he could.

Yusuke's entire body felt sore, either because of injuries, or because it was stiff from being still for so long. He hadn't felt that beaten up since his fight with Yomi years beforehand, and his mind tried to piece together everything that happened. He was so preoccupied with remembering everything; it took him over two minutes to see Kurama leaning over him, tears of joy and relief silently falling down his face.

"K-Kurama?" Yusuke rasped out, his voice rough and cracking from days of disuse. "Why are you crying? Is everything okay? What happened to me?" Yusuke said as he tried to sit up, before his muscles screamed at him, making him wince in pain and fall back down to the ground.

Kurama picked up his lover's head, placing it in his lap, his fingers lightly brushing through the ebony hair. "Yusuke, what was the last thing you remember?" The kitsune asked.

"Well… I remember being sick a lot, and then I remember going on a mission with Kuwabara, and it was only a B class so it wasn't going to be difficult but then… Oh shit that bastard shot me with a gun, Kurama. I got shot! What the fuck!" The mazoku yelled out as suddenly the events hit him, filling him with rage. "If I ever see that demon again I'm going to smash him into a million pieces! Wait… Is Kuwabara okay? How long have I been out for?"

"Kuwabara is fine, love. And you've been out for 3 days."

"Three days? What the fuck man! Why was I out so long, I know I was injured but come on…"

"…Well Yusuke, that's something that we have to talk about actually…" Kurama said hesitantly. He couldn't believe that he was going to tell Yusuke that he was pregnant, and even though he had thought about how to tell him for over 3 days now that the moment was near he was still unsure how to do it.

"Kurama… you're worrying me… It's not bad is it?"

"No, well at least I don't think it is. What I'm about to tell you is something amazing, but I need to be able to get this out. Yusuke… when you became a mazoku, your body went through some drastic changes, as I'm sure you know, for instance when you got the mazoku tattoos. Well in your case you also went through a very rare process by which your body was given the ability to both bare and give birth to children. Yusuke, I don't know how else to say it, but… you're pregnant."

For a few minutes everything was quiet as Yusuke tried his best to wrap his mind around what Kurama just said. Yes he knew his body went through changes when he became a demon, but surely he couldn't possibly be pregnant. It had to be some kind of sick joke, right? But as Yusuke's eyes focused on his nervous lover, he realized that this couldn't be some kind of joke, Kurama was serious. He was really pregnant.

"Kurama… how… what... okay, how can I be pregnant, I'm a dude remember? Last time I checked I had a cock, so how am I pregnant? I mean what the hell is going on? Will I just crap out a baby or lay eggs or some shit, cuz that seems just as likely as anything else at this point! And will this kid even be yours or am I some kind of freak of nature like the ice demons where I just randomly get pregnant. Oh my god how can this be happening to me?" Yusuke said, burying his head in his lovers lap, practically hyperventilating from the news. Kurama's stomach dropped as he saw Yusuke's extreme reaction. While the fox never thought his lover would openly embrace the idea, it pained his very soul to say the words he was about to.

"Yusuke… I completely understand if you don't feel we're ready to have kids, after all we've only been together for two years. There is a demonic form of abortion that will even work for this kind of pregnancy. I won't hold it against you and I will support you completely if that is the route you decide to take."

"What? No, Kurama. I want to have kids but I'm just a little weirded out by the whole situation. I mean come on Kurama, what would your reaction be if you got shot, were put in a coma for a few days and then told 'it cuz you're pregnant.' How would you feel? I never would have thought I'd ever be in a relationship with a dude let alone have his baby. It is your baby right?"

"As far as I know, unless you've been going behind my back all this time, the baby will be mine. Now Yusuke, this pregnancy is going to weaken you significantly. I will go back to the apartment and make all the necessary preparations and you can stay here."

"So wait, I'm gonna be stuck here at the temple for as long as I'm… you know… pregnant and crap?"

"Actually love, it looks like we have to go back to the makai."

"Really, why?"

"As you know, over the last few weeks, your demon energy has been fluctuating and steadily getting weaker. The reason for this is our baby is relying on the demon energy within you to survive, however there something hindering the process, you are not a full demon. So in order to get all of the demon energy they can out of you, we need to go to the makai, and there the demonic atmosphere will be able to lend you a considerable amount of strength. We will leave within the next few weeks for the makai. If you can, you should contact Hokoushin and let him know that you will be living in the castle again," Kurama was so busy listing things in his mind and out loud that he didn't realize Yusuke was no longer paying attention to the fox Yusuke still had a panicked expression written on his face. Kurama knew that all of this information was too much for Yusuke to absorb. Sometimes Kurama forgot just how easily overwhelmed Yusuke could get emotionally.

Yusuke slowly tried to sit up again, completely ignoring his lovers demands that he stay still. He wanted to get up and walk around. His entire body was stiff from staying still for so long and he was eager to stretch his muscles. He found that there was another reason for his sudden decision to stand up, he was starving. Yusuke figured that even though he was injured and pregnant there was no way in hell he was in bad enough shape to let someone feed him.

"Yusuke, please lay back down."

"Hell no. I'm starving and I'm restless. Let me just go to the kitchen and get some food. It won't take more than just a few minutes," When Yusuke opened his door however; he saw that there was a serious roadblock between him and the kitchen. All of his friends were standing in the hallway looking at him. Kuwabara, Shizuru, Hiei, Atsuko, Genkai, Koenma, Boton, and Yukina all stood before him, smiling to see their friend was finally awake. Well Hiei wasn't smiling, which was probably a good thing considering the only times he smiled were when he was killing people.

"Oh Yusuke! You're finally awake!" Boton yelled, as she ran forward and gave Yusuke a big hug.

"Oof… Hey Boton. So what, have you guys just been standing out here playing hall monitor or what?"

"No kid, we heard you suddenly yell out and figured that Kurama about you that you are knocked up," Shizuru answered. Yusuke found that his body instinctively, and painfully, shifted in embarrassment with the realization that everyone knew he was pregnant. It was so weird to begin with, it almost felt like having an S.T.D or something. It just felt embarrassing… he was a manly man, and yet he was preggers.

"Well… yeah… it came as a bit of a shock, you know?"

"Well of course it did Urameshi," Kuwabara spurted out "you should have seen my reaction whenever I found out about it. I couldn't believe it. It shocked me more than when I found out you and Kurama were dating, and I never thought I could be more shocked then that."

Kuwabara wasn't lying, when Yusuke finally got up the nerve to make him and Kurama's relationship public, Kuwabara was the only one of friends that didn't talk to him for quite a while. It wasn't because Kuwabara thought that what Yusuke was doing was wrong, as much as whenever he saw the two of them together it gave him such a great shock and created such an extreme mind fuck that Kuwabara couldn't seem to talk. As one could imagine it made gatherings a bit awkward for a while, and frustrated the hell out of everyone, other than Hiei, who was quite pleased with Kuwabara's sudden inability to talk.

"How do you feel Yusuke?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah, are your wounds healing alright?" Koenma wanted to know.

"Forget your wounds, what is it like knowing your pregnant?" Atsuko piped in.

"You have any ideas for names?" Boton asked.

Yusuke was having difficulty answering just one of those questions let alone the sudden explosion that seemed to exit all of his friend's mouths at the same time.

"What is this, a press conference, I just wanted to get some fucking food. I don't even know how I feel about this whole thing, so I don't know what to say about it. All I do know is that I feel hungry so either move or hold up a detour sign."

They all moved to the kitchen, and Yusuke made himself food while talking to everybody about the situation, and how he felt about it. Well he told everybody but Hiei, who decided that he had wanted to stay long enough to make sure the ex-detective was awake, but not a minute longer, and promptly left for the makai. While Yusuke was cooking Kurama put and arm around his lover's waist and stood behind Yusuke to help support him until he was done. As Yusuke sat down at the table and continued the conversation he realized just how lucky he was to have so many close friends. His stomach dropped when he remembered that somewhere inside him, a child was growing. But as he looked around at the friends that had become his family he decided that if any group of people could help him get through this mess it would be them.

Yusuke sat in Genkai's living room, fuming at the old bat that was sitting next to him who was too busy kicking his ass (again) at yet another fighting game that Yusuke sucked at.

"Dammit Genkai! I swear you have to have all the cheat codes memorized! It's the only way you could be this good!"

"No dumbass, I don't cheat, and besides it's not about me being so good as much as how much you suck." Genkai responded with a smile.

"I don't suck! You suck!" Yusuke shouted at the woman, the childish "insult" leaving his mouth before checking with his brain.

"Heh…Well Yusuke, if I suck I can only imagine-"

"Oh shut up." Yusuke threw down the controller and stormed out of the living room, heading straight for his room and slamming the door. As he threw himself down onto his bed he thought to himself how stupid it was that he was going to be a dad in just a few months and yet he was acting more immature than a five year old. For the last few days he had just been in a grumpy mood. Kurama had left the day after he woke up in order to go back to their old apartment in order to make preparations for their move, and to put everything in a storage unit. What they had decided to do was move completely move out of their city apartment, they're lease was almost up anyway, and it didn't make sense to continue to pay for an apartment in a different world from the one they were living in.

As Yusuke continued to sulk in his room, he realized that he was stuck. He had to stay in his room and avoid everybody, or he would have to admit that he was having a mood swing. Upon realizing that he was suffering from mood swings, it shifted his attitude suddenly in high-powered angst mode. He hated that his emotions were all over the place, but it felt like he could never get a grip on them. He shifted on his bed, burying his head in the pillows like a child, almost in tears because of his stupid hormones. He heard the door open and close behind him, as a hand lightly rubbed his back.

"Love, are you doing alright?" Kurama asked lightly.

"Yes." Yusuke said defiantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're head is buried in the pillows for starters, and Genkai was crankier than usual when I got here. What happened, love?"

"It's nothing… It's just that stupid fighting game… She has to be cheating…"

"Yusuke, can you turn around and look at me, hon?' Yusuke turned around begrudgingly. His face still buried behind a pillow.

"Now hon, what is this really about?"

"I dunno…" Yusuke said softly, "I just… can't seem to control my emotions well…"

"It's okay, love. It's probably just mood swings," While Kurama hadn't said anything bad, something in his tone irked Yusuke.

"You don't have to baby me, Kurama. I'm a grown-up!"

"Yusuke I didn't mean to-"

"Just save it, I have to get something to eat!"

Thirty minutes later, Yusuke was leaning over the toilet bowl, puking up the contents of his previous meal. Kurama was behind him, rubbing his back, doing whatever he could to comfort his lover. As Yusuke finished his last few dry heaves he was relying almost completely on Kurama's support. When Yusuke was finally finished hurling, he practically went limp in the foxes arms, it seemed as though all of his energy was gone. Kurama knew that Yusuke was going to hate him doing it, but he picked up his lover bridal style, carefully working his way to the bedroom.

"Put me down, Fluffy, I can walk myself…" Yusuke mumbled and tried to swing his body out of the kitsune's arms, but could barely even move his arm before falling asleep. Kurama laid him gently on the bed, tucking his lover under the covers before stripping down and laying down behind the man, drawing Yusuke closer to spoon him.

Holding his lover, he saw just how tired Yusuke was. They had to get the makai soon. Yusuke was so exhausted all the time now, from the pregnancy and from lack of food. They needed to get to the makai within a few days instead of a few weeks. He looked at Yusuke as the mazoku slept. Kurama saw how peaceful he looked, which was almost never the case. Yusuke was the most rash and infuriating person that Kurama had ever met, and yet somehow he had fallen head over heals for him. Kurama held Yusuke tighter to his chest, wondering what it would be like to have a child with Yusuke. To be honest, it scared the shit out of the fox, the idea of fathering a child with someone as irrational and hotheaded as the man in front of him. Yet somehow, he knew they would survive. They would be okay.

Yusuke sat on the back balcony of the temple, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through Puu's feathers as he impatiently waited for the fox to finish packing. It was a week a half since Yusuke had come out of the coma, and Yusuke never thought he'd be more relieved to leave his friends behind. He was so sick and tired of everyone asking him how he was or how he felt. If he was doing alright, or was uncomfortable. How much he'd eaten and if he was hungry. It was all just too much for the demon. He was Yusuke Urameshi goddammit, former king of the makai, and a street punk feared by human and demon a like so why the hell was everyone treating him as if he was some fragile vase?

He knew that going to the makai wouldn't solve everything. After all, the monks would fawn over him just as much as his friends would, but the monks had always treated Yusuke this way. It's not as if it was some major change in their demeanor for them to practically worship their king.

While Yusuke was excited to go to the makai, he found himself getting teary-eyed as he saw Kurama finish packing up their belongings. The tears were not from sadness, but from frustration. He didn't want to leave his home in the Ningenkai, and he didn't want to leave behind his friends and family, and yet he was being forced to because of some mysterious blob inside of him. He felt more like he had a tumor in him than he had a baby, and he felt horrible for feeling that way.

He had always wanted to be a father eventually, he just never really saw it happening, and once he started dating Kurama, than he definitely didn't think it would happen then. He kept having this reoccurring nightmare where he was hanging out with Kurama, and suddenly he looked down and there was this bomb strapped to his stomach. He would look up at Kurama and as for his help, but Kurama would just tell him that everything was just fine, all the while Yusuke heard the ticking of the bomb. It really wasn't a very subtle dream, and it wasn't hard to interpret, but it still scared the crap out of Yusuke, and every morning he would wake up drenched in sweat.

Kurama walked over to Yusuke and held out his hand to help Yusuke up. The mazoku just glared at the fox and got up on his own, walking over to where all there supplied were. Most of the group was there to help with the move, and there would be a small party that evening to celebrate and say goodbye the Yusuke and Kurama seeing as they would most likely be stuck in the Makai for quite a while. Yusuke jumped on Puu's back, grabbing some bags and holding onto the bird.

"Alright guys, let's get this show on the road!" Yusuke loudly. Everyone grabbed a box, and as they walked through the portal to the makai, Yusuke and Kurama's eyes locked, and they both knew instantaneously that this was the start of their new life. While Yusuke wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation, he knew one thing for certain, he and Kurama were going to make it. They would survive.

I'd love to hear what you guys think! I know it wasn't long enough, but I'll try to write some more soon. I promise! 3


End file.
